


A Family Affair

by alchemystique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Family Feels, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemystique/pseuds/alchemystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charming family takes a nighttime stroll with a few of their newest additions. (Or, Charming has a new best friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic the other day that made small mention of a stroll through town and I just could not get this damn fic out of my head. Enjoy!

**A Family Affair**

 

Nights like these are Snow's favorite - cool and calm, leaves crunching under her feet, woodstoves burning and just chilly enough for a scarf and a fuzzy hat, her family murmuring around her as they stroll towards Emma's new home. (She's _home_ , she's staying, and Snow can't begin to explain how happy - how terrified- the idea makes her.)

Neal is quiet in her arms, and David's shoulder bumps hers occasionally as they walk, Emma and Henry just ahead with Killian beside them, regaling them with hand (and hook) gestures some no doubt disturbing pirate adventure.

She watches them for a while, the flow of her daughters hair as she throws back her head in laughter, Henry's quick smile as he shoots a glance at his mother, the way Killian's eyes widen _just a hair_ as he takes Emma in. Henry says something to Killian that has Emma smacking the man across the chest, and he pouts, Captain Hook _pouts_ at the gesture before he stops dead in his tracks, that predatory look on his face as he takes a step closer to Emma, says something in a low voice that has Henry grimacing.

David smiles as their grandson falls behind the pair with a roll of his eyes, Killian and Emma walking ahead of them again, some sort of wresting match ensuing that seems to involve Killian throwing an arm over Emma's shoulder and Emma halfheartedly attempting to wriggle free.

Henry falls into step beside Snow as Killian leans in to press his lips to the side of Emma's head, the battle won and he the victor, if his endearingly besotted smile is anything to go by.

"You guys are gross," Henry says, the tone of his voice almost bored, as if the phrase has already become rote, by now.

Killian throws a wicked grin over his shoulder at Henry as he tugs Emma in closer, and Henry merely groans until the man has turned away again.

Snow can't help the soft sigh that escapes her at the sight of them, their steps aligned with practically military precision as they murmur quietly to each other. 

It's taken her a while to come to terms with this, with _them_ , the two very nearly attached at the hip since their return from the Enchanted Forest; for Hook that's hardly a new thing, but to see Emma glide across the diner to his side or search him out in a crowd, that's new, and impossibly strange. But despite the fact that her daughter seems to be entertaining a relationship with _Captain Hook_ , it's hard to stay upset when she sees them together, Emma's easy smile and bright laughter are things she hadn't quite realized she was missing until now; the quiet way Killian consistently compliments and admires Emma in all her messy glory - it's the kind of thing she's always wanted for her baby girl. She's just surprised by the source of Emma's new font of happiness.

Henry is carefully pretending not to be watched the pair as Killian's arm drops and he grasps at Emma's fingers, tangling them sloppily together as though he's done it a million times, but Snow can see the misty joy in her grandsons eyes at the sight of Emma's easy acceptance of the gesture.

David's shoulder presses against her own for a moment longer than necessary and she glances up at him, his soft grin a little begrudging as Emma's giggles drift over them from up ahead.

Snow grins back. As much as David pretends to protest, he and Killian are quite the pair - there's little animosity a father can have for a man who has literally travelled space _and_ time for his daughter, even if he was once a pirate, and if she's not mistaken they're becoming good friends.

Not that she'd tell David that - he would protest for days, and she'd miss all his exuberant tales about things like _taking Killian shopping_.

It's not long before they reach Emma's building, and despite her offer for some cocoa, Neal is beginning to fuss and Snow is getting tired. They say their goodbyes while Killian lingers out of the way, but once they've made their rounds David swing forward to shake the other mans hand. "Can we walk you back to Granny's?"

Snow has to hide an eye roll at how obvious David tends to be. As far as she knows, the man still has a room at the Bed and Breakfast, but his quick shared glance with Emma confirms Snow's niggling suspicion that he's not really staying there very much, any longer.

" _Killian_ isn't an old man with a bedtime, dad. You're coming up, right?"

"For cocoa," he tells David with a very solemn edge to his voice, and Snow would laugh if it weren't so damn adorable that it's only now that he attempts to be discreet. "I am actually rather a bit older than you, but I am perfectly capable of navigating my way back to Granny's without an escort."

Henry mutters something to the stairs that Snow doesn't catch, but Killian shoots him an ornery look about it.

David, suspicious but unable to really do anything about the prospect of their _grown_ daughter possibly having sleepovers with a centuries old pirate, just leans in to ruffle Henry's hair.

"Goodnight, then." Neal stretches a bit, a low groan falling from his lips as Emma leans in for another hug, and Snow shocks them all into momentary silence when she turns to give Killian his own one armed embrace.

"Sweet dreams, milady." Killian's voice has taken on a curious quality, his gaze somewhat mystified as Snow smiles at them and turns to leave, David falling in beside her.

"I think you confused him," he says, his grin wide.

"Well, someone has to keep the man in love with our daughter on his toes. Lord knows you're practically braiding him friendship bracelets."

" _Lies_."

Snow can't help nudging him carefully. "It's okay to like him, you know."

"Coming from you that's kind of hilarious."

"I will admit, he's been...remarkably faithful in his feelings for Emma."

"Don't tell me _you_ like him now, Snow White."

"And he's wonderful with Henry."

"My god, you _do_ like him."

"And he actually seems to enjoy your lack of wit and your horrible jokes."

"I'm _incredibly_ clever, I'll have you know."

Snow hums carefully, her lips curling up as David shoots her a very put out look.

"Granted, he's also _not_ sleeping in a bed at Granny's tonight, so you'll have to wrangle with that knowledge on your own."

David pulls a face. "And you ruined it. Can't I just think of her as my baby girl?"

"I think that's even more disturbing, considering." He just bundles her in closer as they finish their walk home.

They're in bed, Neal quiet in his bassinet and David curled around her when he brings it up again. 

"Do you think..." he pauses, breath whispering across her neck for a moment. "Well, it's hard not to like a man who practiced the family motto before he ever knew it existed."

She's grinning as she turns her head to look at him. "David Nolan, did you just compare _Captain Hook_ to yourself?"

"I'll deny it to my grave."

"I love you, you silly man."

He nuzzles closer, lips pressing against her skull in almost exactly the same spot she'd seen Killian kiss Emma earlier, and Snow sighs as her eyes drift closed, David's slow, even breaths lulling her to sleep.


End file.
